Happily Ever After
by KJmom
Summary: Teddy and Charlie have a secret... How will Harry react?  Teddy/Charlie SLASH but not overly graphic.  Rated M to be safe.


**A/N: And, another celebration of the end of this mental block (I hope). Huge thanks to my ever-present beta, Lori. Nothing belongs to me. Please enjoy, and if you hate it, feel free to tell me. Much and lasting love to you all.**

"Oy! Let's go, old man. Harry isn't getting any younger."

Teddy's exasperation carried throughout his shout.

"I'm coming; I just can't get this bloody tie straight." Charlie growled, as he attempted, yet again, to adjust the blasted bowtie.

"Who's idea was this? Seriously, Harry can't be happy with a formal dinner for his birthday."

Teddy's head poked around the corner, and he grinned widely at Charlie's frustrated groan as the tie wilted, once more.

Charlie was reaching up to rip the stupid thing off his neck, when Teddy stopped him.

"This was your crazy sister's idea. Come here; let me do that." Two jerks on the offending piece of fabric, and one wand movement later, the bowtie stood proudly in the center of Charlie's neck.

"Thanks." Charlie sighed, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Why are you so nervous? You know you look fantastic in that suit. I'm so glad Harry put his foot down when Ginny suggested formal _robes_. At least in these, I'll be able to see your lovely arse all night."

Teddy pinched said arse firmly, and smiled wickedly when Charlie jumped.

Charlie opened his mouth to give Teddy what for. They were heading out to spend the night with his family. Seeing as how none of them were aware of the relationship they were carrying on under their noses, they should really be on their best behavior. Starting right now, they had to adapt the friendly manner they assumed around the Weasleys.

But, the second Charlie's eyes lighted on Teddy's deep purple hair, his reprimand died in his throat.

"Purple, Teddy? Honestly."

"Hey, it's hard to stand out in a crowd of gingers. I figured the brighter I go, the more chance I have of being the center of attention." With a saucy wink, Teddy sashayed out of the room.

It was that attitude that had won the boy his place in Charlie's bed. Charlie had tried his damnedest to avoid the barely legal young man. But, every time Charlie thought he'd escaped, the infuriating brat popped up again.

Teddy had spent several long, tortuous months chasing Charlie. The boy had even gone as far as to sign up for a three month long volunteer stint on Charlie's Reserve. Surprisingly, he'd been rather successful with the hatchlings, and three months had turned into six, with a possible permanent position on the horizon for him.

Charlie had tried to pretend the thought of having Teddy around for the foreseeable future didn't excite him. He'd given up on that idea the night Teddy showed up on his doorstep with a bottle of firewhiskey, a come hither look, and nothing on under his robes.

That night had marked his fall into this strangely enticing web of lies. There was something exhilarating about rushing Teddy into the closet as one of his many brothers banged loudly on his front door. But, he was starting to think that it was time for that to end.

It was thrilling, having Teddy as his own little secret, but he was beginning to experience some guilt over their clandestine relationship. Teddy deserved to be loved openly, and Charlie desperately wanted to be the man to do it. This was the reason for his nervousness.

Teddy had been after him since the beginning to just tell everyone. But, Charlie had been terrified. He really was an old man. He was over forty, and dating a teenager. He didn't want to see the disgust in his parents' eyes, and he hated to think of how Harry might react.

Teddy was just as much a son to Harry as Al or Jamie. There was no way the man would be okay with what was going on between them. Charlie could only hope that Harry knew him well enough to know that Charlie did truly care about Teddy.

Charlie had been gathering his courage for days, and had decided that tonight was the night to stop lying. It didn't matter what anyone else thought, _it couldn't_, because he was on the verge of asking Teddy to move in with him for good. He was finally ready to settle down, and he wanted to do that with Teddy.

"You look fine, Charlie. Please come on. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can get you home and out of that suit."

As Charlie entered the sitting room, Teddy held out the pot of floo powder.

X.X

The 'party' had been underway for almost two hours, before Charlie saw Harry slipping out the back door of the restaurant Ginny had rented out for the evening. Charlie rose, and followed Harry out into the night.

Charlie had toyed with idea of telling everyone separately, but realized how long that would take, and decided to forego all the stress involved. Harry was really the only person's approval he craved.

He'd struck up a fast friendship with the man shortly after the war, and Charlie felt horrible keeping this from him.

"Sorry, I know it's supposed to be a nice evening, but I had to get out of there. Sometimes I wonder…"

Harry trailed off, but Charlie knew exactly what Harry wondered. He didn't know if Ginny even really knew him, or if she did and just didn't care what he wanted. It was a discussion they'd had many times. And, it usually ended with Charlie telling Harry to just get a divorce, and Harry vehemently declaring his love for his wife.

"Nah, it's okay. It is nice, and I'm sure she was just trying to give you a night with the family."

Harry smiled, rather sadly, and said, "No, she was looking for an excuse to wear the new dress she bought last month. But, it's okay, because it _is_ nice to have you all here. Particularly you and Teddy. Ever since you kidnapped him and started holding him hostage on that Reserve of yours, I hardly ever see him."

That was his cue.

"Yeah, about that, Harry. There's something I need to tell you-"

"You're shagging my godson, yeah, I know."

Through his surprise, Charlie was able to find his voice to correct Harry's assumption.

"Well, yeah, but I'm also in love with him."

Harry leaned back against the railing of the balcony, and seemed to contemplate Charlie's confession.

"You love him?"

"More than I've ever loved anyone before. I want to ask him to move in with me, but I can't do that until we clear the air. I'm tired of hiding, and he's never been too keen on it."

Harry nodded, then narrowed his eyes briefly, "What would you do for Teddy for his birthday?"

Though he was still shaking with the thought that Harry might ask him to leave Teddy, Charlie didn't have a problem answering the question.

"For his next birthday? Well, I haven't planned that far ahead yet, we've still got months to go. But, for his last one, I took him to Paris for the weekend. We left right after the family dinner at Mum's."

That sadness crept back over Harry's features, then he visibly pushed it under the mask he wore, and genuinely smiled at Charlie.

"That sounds lovely, and exactly like something Teddy would enjoy."

"Oh, we both did. How did you know about us, Harry?"

Harry laughed, and some more of the tension caused by the elaborate celebration of his birthday melted away.

"Well, you usually regale me with tales of your sexual exploits every time we get together. When you stopped doing that, I figured you'd started seriously seeing someone. Then, I noticed the sly looks Teddy gives you when he thinks no one's watching. I don't think I've ever seen you blush as much as you have the last several months."

"I'm sorry, Harry, I really didn't mean for this to happen. I know it sounds horrible, but he was so persistent, and now, I'm really thankful for that. I've never been so happy, and I promise I will do everything in my power to keep him happy as well."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, and a hard look shifted into his eyes, "And if I told you I don't want you seeing him? What would you do, Charlie?"

Charlie's blood ran cold, and his heart skipped a beat. This was what he'd been afraid of.

"Harry, please don't do this, _please. _I love you, you're my best mate, but I can't walk away from him. I won't. Don't make me choose."

"Hey, relax. I didn't say I was going to make you choose. I just wondered if you'd be willing to stand by him, no matter what. I mean, I know the two of you are going to do what you want, but it makes me feel better to know he isn't going to end up where I have."

"So… you're okay with this? With us?"

Harry ran his hands through his hair, then sidled up to Charlie, and threw his arm around the taller man's shoulders.

"Look, Charlie, if you're happy, and Teddy's happy," Harry shrugged, "Who am I to complain?"

Pure, utter relief, washed over Charlie. If Harry was alright, then everyone else could just bite his lily white, hairy, freckled arse.

X.X

Teddy was laughing at something George was saying, when Charlie pecked lightly on his shoulder. As soon as Teddy turned, and Charlie had a straight shot at the younger man's lips, Charlie went in for the kill.

In front of all their friends and family, Charlie snogged Teddy square on the lips. His tongue may or may not have been involved, the account differs depending on who is telling the tale. But, the story always ends the same. The entire room broke out into catcalls and applause, and no one was very surprised.

Oh, and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
